The Fremennik Isles
The Fremennik Isles on tehtävä P2P-RuneScapessa. Tiedot Ohje Kuva:FI quest map.png # Kuningas Gjuki Sorvott IV hovi # Kuningas Mawnis Burowgarin hovi # Korjattava silta # Toinen korjattava silta # Sisäänkäynti peikkojen luolaan, jossa käydään lopputaistelu Saarilla on pankit, joten ei tarvitse kantaa kaikkia tavaroita mukanaan. Jos kaivostasosi on *1-29, 8 tinamalmia *30-54, 7 hiiltä *55-99, 6 Mithrilmalmia Gjuki Sorvott IV Kokeile Catspeak-amuletin käyttöä ja saat tietää kuka määrää. Pyydä Mord Gunnarsia viemään sinut Jatizsoon. Puhu kuninkaalle, mutta kissa keskeyttää keskustelun. Anna raaka tonnikala kissalle ja voit puhua kuninkaan kanssa. Voi myös pyydystää tonnikalan laiturilta harppuunalla. Kuninkaan pitää neuvotella kauppiaiden kanssa ja hän tarvitsee siihen malmia (kaivostasostasi riippuen). Kaupungista luoteeseen on kaivos josta saat malmit, ellei sinulla ollut niitä valmiina. Annettuasi malmit saat 5 000 kultarahaa mithrilistä ja 2 000 kultarahaa hiilestä. Seuraavaksi saat tehtäväksi soluttautua Neitiznotin kuninkaan hoviin. Ota valtaistuimen takaa narrin vaatteet laatikosta, Burgher Mawnis Palaa Rellekkaann ja pyydä laiturilla Mordin vaimoa Mariaa viemään sinut Neitiznotiin. Mene kaupunkiin ja pankin takana olevan Slugin puheille, valitse "Free stuff please". Tämä kertoo, että sinun on esiinnyttävä narrina ja sinun pitää muistaa mistä muut keskustelivat. Varmista, ettei sinulla ole mitään käsissä ja narripuku päällä ja mene pankin eteläpuoliseen taloon ja juttele Mawnis Burowgarin kanssa ja pääset esiintymään. Mawnis kertoo sinulle, mitä sinun pitää tehdä ja tee haluttu asia Jester Controls-ikkunasta. Kun saat viisi liikettä oikein, kehuu hän taitojasi. Muuten sinun pitää yrittää uudestaan. Palaa Slugin luo ja tämä kysyy *How soon does Thakkrad think Neitiznot's troops can be ready? 2 days *How many militia have been trained? 17 *How many bridges does Thakkrad need repairing? 2''' Saat 2 500 kultarahaa palkkioksi. Puhu Mawnisille uudestaan ja tämä haluaa sinun avustavan siltojen korjauksessa ja sinun pitää hankkia 8 köyttä. Jos sinulla ei ole köysiä, mene länteen jakkiaitaukseen ja tapa 8 jakkia ja ota niiden karvat. Mene kaupungin kaakkoisosaan ja tee karvasta kehruurukilla köyttä. Palaa Mawnisin luo. Saat työstäsi palkkioksi 1 000 kultarahaa. Seuraavaksi mene taas jakkiaitaukseen ja hakkaa 8 Arctic pine treen halkoa. Mene kylän keskelle ja halkaise (split) halot hakkupölkyllä (stump). Palaa Mawnisin luo ja saat 1 500 kultarahaa palkkioksi. Rakentaja sanoo, että sinun on korjattava sillat. Tarvitset veitsen ja 8 köyttä ja halkoa. Sillan korjauksen jälkeen kannattaa palata eteläpuolelle ja kulkea siellä toiselle sillalle. Mene siis ehjää siltaa pitkin pohjoiseen toiseen saareen ja korjaa saaren pohjoispuolella olevat kaksi siltaa. Palaa Mawnisin luo ja saat 1 500 kultarahaa palkkioksi. Tämä kertoo myös aikovansa hyökätä peikkojen kimppuun ja pyytää sinua menemään Jatizsoon etsimään liittolaisia. Veronkantoa Mene Rellekkaan ja sieltä Jatizsoon ja kuninkaan puheille. Ennen kuin kuningas kuuntelee sinua, sinun pitää hankkia rahaa veroilla. Ihmisten pitää maksaa 1 000 kultarahaa ikkunasta. Mene seuraavien luo *Skuli Myrka, pienessä alasintalossa, vero 6 000 *Hring Hring, Skulin talosta etelään, 8 000 *Flosi Dalksson, talo pankista pohjoiseen, jossa on kauppa, 5 000 *Vanligga gastfrihet, Flosin länsipuolinen talo, 5 000 Palaa kuninkaan luo ja saat tietää, ettei vero ollut tarpeeksi. Sinun pitää mennä keräämään partaveroa 1 000 kultarahaa. Edellisistä Skulilla Hringillä ja Flosilla on parta, lisäksi myös seuraavilla on parta *Raum Urda-Stein, suuremmassa alasintalossa *Keepa Kettilon,2 taloa pohjoiseen pankista Kuningas haluaa seuraavaksi saada selville kuka korjasi sillat. Sinun pitää mennä taas vakoojamestarin luo Neitiznotiin. Taas narrina Slug haluaa sinun esiintyvän uudelleen narrina ja kuuntelevan keskustelua. Mene Mawniksen luo narrin asussa ja tee taas halutut liikkeet. Palaa Slugin luo ja tämä kysyy *Where are the Bergher's troops docked at? '''Etceteria *What are the soldiers being sent to improve their fighting? Potions *Who has been helping Mawnis? I have Saat 2 500 kultarahaa palkkioksi. Palaa Jatizsoon kertomaan edistymisestä jonka lopuksi saat kuninkaallisen määräyksen (decree). Taisteluvarusteet Palaa Neitiznotiin ja älä käytä narrin asua. Mene kuninkaan puheille ja anna määräys hänelle ja sinusta tehdään hyökkäyksen johtaja. Sinun täytyy tehdä jakinnahkaiset haarniskat ja Fremennik-kilven. Tapa kolme jakkia ja vie niiden nahat Mawnikselle, joka parkitsee ne 5 kultarahalla kappaleelta. Käytä neulaa niihin, kun repussasi on lankaa ja teet rintapanssarin (body armour) ja jalkasuojat. Kilpeen tarvitset kaksi Arctic Pine-halkoa, vasaran, 1 pronssinaulan ja köyden. Tee kilpi puunhakkuupölkyllä (stump) Palaa kuninkaan luokse ja saat tehtäväksi tappaa peikkokuninkaan. Peikkokuningas Peikot voivat aina joskus lyödä vastustajaa aivan kuin täällä ei olisi haarniskaa ja puolustus olisi 0. Tällöin ainoastaan rukous auttaa. Fremennik-kilpi ja jakkihaarniskat auttavat myös tavallisia suojia enemmän tässä tapauksessa. Ring of Life kannattaa laittaa sormeen, samoin nopea teleportti voi olla hyödyllinen. Sinun pitää mennä pohjoisimman saaren itäreunassa olevaan luolastoon. Koko matka on täynnä peikkoja, joten ota auto-retaliate pois päältä ja käytä rukouksia Protect from Melee ja Protect from Missiles ja juokse. Saat pyytäessäsi Bork Sigmundsonilta jopa 10 tonnikalaa 4 Strength potionia, 4 Prayer potionia ja nämä avustukset ilmestyvät takaisin jos poistut välissä, eli jos haluat niin voit ottaa levelisi mukaan reppuun Prayer Potioneja, koska esim. puolesta repullisesta saisit 140K! Sinun pitää tappaa 10 peikkoa ja tämä onnistuu helpoiten menemällä eteläsillalle, jossa meleetä käyttävät peikot käyvät jonossa kimppuusi ja rangedia käyttävät eivät yllä tänne asti. Tapa 10 peikkoa ja saat viestin, että peikkokuninkaan siltaa voi nyt käyttää. Jos sinun pitää lähteä välissä pois, säilyy tapettujen peikkojen määrä muistissa ja voit jatkaa palatessasi siitä, mihin jäit. Kun menet sillalle laita Protect from Magic-rukous päälle, koska peikkokuningas saa lyödä ensimmäisenä. Voita peikkokuningas meleellä ja ota sen pää irti ruumiista. Suosittelen teleporttaamista pois ja menemistä Neitiznotiin kunigas Burowgarin luo, joka antaa Helm of Neitiznotin peikkokuninkaan päästä. Lopetus Kun olet valinnut taidot, johon käytät kaksi 10 000 kokemusta on tehtävä suoritettu. Palkkio *1 tehtäväpiste *5 000 käsityökokemusta *10 000 puunhakkuukokemusta *5 000 rakennuskokemusta *Saat valita 2 X 10 000 kokemusta hyökkäykseen,voimaan tai puolustukseen *Mahdollisuus käyttää Helm of neitiznotia ja saat sen ilmaiseksi tehtävän aikana *pääsy uudelle runiten kaivuupaikalle joka on vaaralline koska sielä on trolleja *tehtävän aikana ansaitsee useita tuhansia *Narrin asu jonka sait tehtävästä. Luokka:Tehtävät (P2p) Luokka:Tehtävät en:The Fremennik Isles